


Childhood Drabble: First Glimpse

by altmeris



Series: TESV: Skyrim stories [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Aurelius is with his daughter Torenn when they encounter Thalmor members.





	Childhood Drabble: First Glimpse

Aurelius noticed the Justiciars before his young daughter, who was busy throwing breadcrumbs to a few pigeons in the street, did. He tensed instinctively, dislike stealing over his chiseled, golden features.

“Come, Torenn, let’s go somewhere else,” he said. But, to his dismay, in the few seconds that he had taken his eyes off her daughter, she had wandered off, and not in a favorable direction.

Cursing under his breath, he pursued her. Knowing Torenn, she had probably seen a cat or an interesting bird of some sort. Why did she have to do this now?

“Torenn!”

But his shout came too late. Torenn, too focused on whatever she was after, collided directly with one of those blasted supremacists.

“Watch it, halfbred whelp!” hissed the Altmer.

As Aurelius caught up with his daughter, she ran back to him, hiding behind him and peering around his leg at the haughty mer in black.

“Ah,” the Justiciar said, looking Aurelius up and down with distaste. “The brat yours?”

“Yes,” Aurelius said curtly, “Don’t you dare speak to my daughter like that.”

The Justiciar made a scornful ‘tchah!’ sound. “Tasteless,” he sneered. “Dirtying your bloodline like that.” He gestured to his companions and they swept away without another word.

Aurelius gritted his teeth. “Good riddance,” he growled softly.

“Papa?” his daughter asked timidly, “Who are they?”

“Thalmor,” Aurelius replied. “They think elves are better than everyone else. I want you to stay away from people wearing those robes. They think that you’re not as good as they are, but they’re wrong.”


End file.
